


some things are meant to be

by magicandlight



Series: The States [50]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Statetalia
Genre: M/M, Weddings, hey look, i wrote the hypothetical NH/VT wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandlight/pseuds/magicandlight
Summary: In 2009, Monty had considered it after Cam's legislation legalized it. In the end, he'd just shrugged it off.It's six years later now, the entire country has legalized it and Cam's playing with his hair and asking very quietly if he would like to get married and Monty's telling him yes.





	some things are meant to be

In 2009, Monty had considered it after Cam's legislation legalized it. In the end, he'd just shrugged it off.

It's six years later now, the entire country has legalized it and Cam's playing with his hair and asking very quietly if he would like to get married and Monty's telling him yes.

。。。。。。。。。

Two days later, Monty is half-asleep when he feels Cam undo the clasp of his necklace, and that pulls him from the haze of sleep enough to look up at him.

Cam just takes it, pulling off the ring- _the engagement ring_ \- before he fastens the chain back around Monty's neck. The reassuring weight of his star rests against his sternum and that steadies him enough that he doesn't start freaking out. 

Monty is completely awake as Cam slips off the couch and kneels.

Cam gently takes his left hand, grey eyes flicking up to meet Monty's.

"May I?"

Monty nods breathlessly, and Cam slips the engagement ring onto his ring finger.

。。。。。。。。。

It takes them a week to remember that weddings are a thing.

Cam tosses his pen up into the air, catching it and repeating the motion. "Your side of the border or mine? We'll pick somewhere close to it either way." Technically, they're supposed to be working (Monty's got papers detailing Vermont's GDP scattered over his desk and crossing over into Cam's and Cam's got a thick manilla folder filled with stuff about energy on his) but Cam's feet are propped up on the edge of his desk as he thinks and Monty's googling wedding ideas.

Monty thinks on it, tapping his fingers on his computer. "We could do the wedding on your side and the honeymoon on mine? I was thinking about the mountains for the honeymoon."

Cam grins. "Fall or winter?"

"Fall, then we can do the wedding outside." Monty pauses. "Do you want the wedding to be outside?"

Cam tosses the pen again. He thinks about their younger years and smiles. "We could get married in an orchard, if that's alright with you. I think there's one close to the border."

Monty gives him a smile back and Cam's almost certain he's remembering the same things. "I'd love that." He goes back to typing at his computer, probably looking for an orchard wedding venue, and Cam leans his head against the back of his chair.

Monty stops typing and Cam looks over at him in question.

Monty taps his fingers on his laptop again. "We have to tell people at some point. I think Alfred would disown us if we got married without him."

They really aren't very good at this whole wedding planning thing. Neither of them had even thought about their family. "So eloping is out of the question?"

"Definitely."

。。。。。。。。。

"We're getting married," Cam says before he steals one of Monty's french fries. Monty was trying to work up to that, but Cam doesn't see the point. No way they were going to react badly.

The other side of the table goes silent, and Cam looks over at them.

Connie's drink is frozen halfway to her mouth and Sam is staring at them wide-eyed. Foster's looked up from his milkshake for the first time since he'd gotten it.

Sam breaks first, grinning. "When? Do I get to be a bridesmaid? Are you even going to have bridesmaids?"

Cam shoots Monty a look like _see, I told you_.

。。。。。。。。。

Cam rolls over and reaches to pull Monty closer and his hand meets empty sheets.

He cracks an eye open, and then sits up to make sure Monty hasn't fallen off the bed again.

He isn't there. Cam reaches for his phone, and relaxes when he sees the text that says  _had run an errand dontworry b back soon._

Still, he's awake now and he isn't going to be able to go back to sleep without Monty.

Monty had filled Stella's bowls before he left and probably let her out, but Cam doesn't know how long he's been gone and Stella's bouncing around like the energizer bunny so he might as well let her out again.

Stella bolts ahead of him, and Cam just shakes his head and leans against the porch railing and watches her bark at birds in the yard. 

He clicks on the family group chat to get rid of the notifications and rolls his eyes at the debate that's going on. He isn't sure what the original topic was, but it's devolved into a Broadway vs Hollywood argument in which Cal is using passive aggressive emojis and Brooke isn't using punctuation and keeps leaving Cal on read for just long enough before she responds that it's obvious it's on purpose. 

Cam gets caught up in watching their back and forth that he's surprised when Stella bumps against his legs. "Wanna go back inside, girl?" He rubs behind her ears and tries to remember where the cute bows that go on her ears are. (Brooke had gotten a set for Echo and Echo had absolutely hated them. So she'd offered them to Cam for Stella back when she was still a puppy. He'd tried to give them back when she got Delta, but Brooke wouldn't take them.) 

Monty will probably know. He's a little more organized than Cam.

。。。。

Cam is almost done with his second movie when Monty gets back, and Stella immediately flings herself off the couch to greet him. 

Clearly, Stella has a favorite here. Cam doesn't blame her. 

Cam smiles at Monty as he hangs his coat. "Hey, wanna come watch a movie?"

Monty smiles back. It's a little tense and Cam eases down the immediate panic of  _he's going to call off the engagement_. Monty isn't going to do that, he's thrown himself into wedding planning. "Sure."

He looks at Cam's setup- the comforter and two pillows dragged into the living room so Cam could sprawl out comfortably on the couch, Stella's bed at his feet on the other side of the couch, her ridiculously soft pink baby blanket Monty had gotten her when she was a puppy half on the floor where it fell when she went to go say hi.  Eventually, Monty just shrugs and climbs over the back on the couch to settle between the back of the couch and Cam instead of climbing over him. Stella jumps back up onto the couch, dragging her blanket with her and circles her bed five times before she lays down. 

Cam pulls the blanket up enough for him to tuck around him and Monty lays his head on Cam's chest. When Cam takes Monty's hand and presses a kiss to his ring, Monty just sighs happily and tucks himself closer.

He forgets to ask what the errand was.

。。。。。。。。。

Two days later, Monty twists his engagement ring nervously and asks if he wants to go on a walk with him and Stella, and Cam immediately agrees. 

Monty keeps twisting his engagement ring. 

Stella runs ahead, scaring off all the birds, and Monty takes a deep breath and turns to face Cam. 

"I know you already did this part," He says after a moment. "But it didn't seem right that I had a ring and you didn't."

Cam freezes as Monty smoothly goes down on one knee and offers him a ring in a black velvet box and that was the errand he'd run, he'd been looking for  _an engagement ring for Cam_ -

He might actually  _cry_.

Cam pulls Monty up and kisses him, and then Monty is sliding the ring onto his ring finger and he  _really_  is crying, and Monty huffs out a breathless laugh and wipes away the tears and buries his face in Cam's neck. He melts against him as all that nervous energy settles down and Cam wraps one arm around Monty's waist and tangles his other hand with his fiancé-  _they're engaged!!  they both have rings!!!_ \- and smiles at their matching rings. 

(Of course, a minute later, Stella ruins the moment by shoving between them so she can show Monty whatever gross thing she found- they actually aren't sure what it is, it might be a small mammal but who knows- and then they spend three minutes trying to get her to drop it because no, they don't wanna play fetch or tug-of-war with the possibly-a-small-dead-mammal.)

。。。。。。。。。

The next meeting comes around, and at first, no one notices. Rings aren't the most noticeable, and no one's even looking for them in the first place.

Sera had gotten mad during the last meeting, and she'd seen fit to take her revenge by redoing the seating chart alphabetically, and so Ginny is the first one to catch sight of the ring on Monty's finger. 

"Is that an engagement ring?"

The word engagement catches Emily's attention on Monty's other side, and from there it just spreads out. 

Monty exhales very carefully. "Yes?"

It takes a moment to realize that most of the others are staring at him or Cam in pure shock, but by then Sera's already tapping her binder against the table to get their attention again. "Right, well, since we're obviously not going to get anything done today, meeting postponed."

。。。。。。。。。

"I can be your wedding planner, right?"

Cam bites his lip. "I don't really know if we need a wedding planner, we're gonna keep it pretty simple."

Evangeline raises an eyebrow. "So you have a venue?"

"Yes."

"Honeymoon?"

"Yes?"

"Groomsmen? Bridesmaids? Whichever you're calling them?"

"Yes."

"Do you have invitations? A cake? Food?"

He winces, and that's answer enough.

Evangeline nods. "Well, now you have a wedding planner, so I'll take care of that."

。。。。。。。。。

They tell stop by the Virginia house on the way home to tell Alfred. 

He takes it pretty well, by which they mean he cries and squeezes them both so hard they can't breathe and Monty discreetly cheeks his ribs afterwards, but that's okay.  

。。。。。。。。。

Cam wakes up to Monty sleeping half on top of him, which is normal, and two texts from Nicky, which isn't normal. 

_hey so i asked ev if i could do the flowers and she said to ask you so_

_can i do the flowers for your wedding?_

Cam runs his hand through Monty's hair, smiling when Monty blinks up at him. "Hey, Nicky wants to know if he can arrange the flowers or whatever florists do at the wedding."

Monty blinks again and then rubs his hands over his eyes. "Tell him yes. Can we go back to sleep now?"

。。。。。。。。。

At the August meeting, Ginny hands Cam two sixpences and Cam just gives her a baffled look.

"Uh....thank you?"

Ginny rolls her eyes. "It's for luck. You should both put them in your shoes at the wedding." When Cam still looks confused, Ginny sighs. "You know; something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, a sixpence in your shoe?"

"Oh. I didn't know the part about the sixpence," Cam looks down at the coins in his hands and when he looks up at Ginny again, he's beaming. "Thank you."

。。。。

Monty looks at them during the drive home. "But why is she giving them to us?"

Cam goes to say the thing about something  _blah blah sixpence in your shoe again_ , but Monty interrupts him.

"Yeah, I know, the tradition, but neither of us are brides?"

Cam closes his mouth, because that is a good point.

He shrugs. "I mean, it can't hurt?"

。。。。

The sixpences sit on the dresser and become another reminder that they're engaged, that they're going to get  _married_.

。。。。。。。。。

Sam and Foster send them a package late August with two lapel pins shaped like stag's heads, small and perfect. Cam is immediately entranced with them, and Monty is just confused. 

He texts Sam because she's more likely to answer.  _what are the pins for? why are they deer?_

She responds in seconds.  _It's your something new. Gin said she had given you guys sixpence so I figured you were doing the other parts too._

His phone buzzes again.  _They're deer cause you have that deer on your flag and Cam's state animal. It's a shared symbol._

。。。。。。。。。

"Nate asked if he could make our cake."

Cam stops digging through the dresser for his favorite gray sweatpants. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Monty goes back to typing. "He also asked what flavor we wanted if we said yes."

Cam circles around the bed and kisses Monty's temple, his cheek, and when he turns his head Cam kisses him on the mouth, too. 

Cam finally pulls away. "I was thinking something apple? Apple cinnamon or caramel apple? What do you think?"

"That sounds nice." Cam takes pride in how Monty looks a little dazed and goes back to looking through the dresser. 

Monty smiles- all soft and barely there and Cam loves him  _so much_ \- and goes back to the laptop. When he types, the light from the window catches on the ring on his hand. "Cam? Your sweatpants are in the bottom drawer." 

。。。。。。。。。

Brooke hands Cam a neatly wrapped box and Cam raises his eyebrows. "You know, people usually give wedding gifts  _at_  the wedding, right?"

Brooke rolls her eyes. "It's not a wedding gift. Well, it kind of is? It's your something blue."

Cam almost shakes the box, but stops himself. "What is it?"

Brooke sticks her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "It's a surprise. Open it when you get home." 

。。。。

They get home and Cam almost forgets about the box shoved into the bookbag he drags to meetings until Monty's ring catches the light during dinner. He digs it out and sets it on the coffee table, and Monty just raises his eyebrows.

"What's that?"

"Brooke said it was our something blue."

Monty just looks at the box for a moment before he begins unwrapping it.

He takes off the lid and pulls the mass of blue fabric out and goes completely still.

_Oh._

Cam would recognize that star pattern anywhere. Monty had it on the back of a denim jacket somewhere.

Brooke had sewn stars onto blue pocket squares in the pattern of the canton on the green mountain boys flag.

Monty traces over the stars. "Text Brooke and tell her I love them." 

。。。。。。。。。

Their something old comes from Del, who gives Cam two buttons from the old Continental uniforms. 

Monty likes the mismatched set of things on the dresser- the pocket squares and lapel pins and sixpences, and now the two buttons. Somehow, it makes everything more real, the way seeing the ring on Cam's finger does.

。。。。。。。。。

Alfred gives them their something borrowed at the last meeting before the wedding, two sets of formal cufflinks, the nice ones he rarely wears. 

。。。。。。。。。

In a week, they're going to be married. 

Monty keeps running this through his mind. In a week, him and Cam will be married. 

It seems impossible every time he thinks about it. 

。。。。。。。。。

Cam can barely sleep the night before the wedding, but neither can Monty so it's okay. They cuddle up on the couch together and watch stupid action movies on netflix. Monty laughs when Stella jumps up on the couch to lay with them, and they fall asleep there, breathing and heartbeats matched, Stella a ball of black fur at their feet. 

。。。。。。。。。

Cam's really happy they decided to get married in an orchard in the fall, because it's beautiful. Monty's beautiful, too, and he tells him this. Monty gives him a look. "Cam, I'm wearing an nine-year-old sweatshirt and jeans that aren't from this decade, and I don't even know what my hair is doing." These are all true things, but Cam just shrugs. 

Monty rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. "You're beautiful, too."

Evangeline gets there only minutes after Cam and Monty do, with a car just as full of decorations as Cam's is. Together, they set up the white tablecloths and hang the fairy lights up for the reception. They set up the chairs for the ceremony and Evangeline drags a box of pillar candles out to mark the aisle. She leaves them unlit for now. 

Nicky and Brooke get there a bit later, both carrying boxes full of the centerpieces. Nicky sets one down on a table and pulls one of each out to show Cam. 

One was a wider white vase with lilac blooms accented with sprigs of what Nicky had told him was mint, and the other was small little glasses (Nicky said they were probably meant to be used for candlemaking) filled with miniature bouquets of red clover. Nicky had sent them pictures of the centerpieces, of course, but Cam was still a little stunned by them. "I'm thinking I'll do the big lilac ones in the middle, and then do four of the little clover ones around them at each table. That okay?"

Cam nodded. They'd probably look stunning no matter what Nicky did with them. 

Brooke looked at her phone and winced at the time. "You two should probably go get ready."

。。。。。。。。。

They're going to get married in ten minutes and Monty is pacing. 

Monty goes to run his hands through his hair and then thinks better of it- there's gel in it today to keep it styled right and he's pretty sure they don't have time to get Del back in here to fix it again. "What if I trip? Jesus, what if I trip walking down the aisle and I fall on my face- I'd just die of embarrassment. I would curl up and die. And cry. I'm gonna trip, Sam."

Sam rolls her eyes. "You're not going to trip. You should probably let me finish tying your bowtie, though."

Monty stops pacing obediently so she can tie it. "Sam. What if I trip?"

She rolls her eyes. "I'm walking with you, smart one. If you trip I'll just yank you back up."

Somehow, Monty finds that comforting. 

Evangeline pokes her head in the room. "Ready?"

Monty inhales and holds it in for five seconds before exhaling. "Yeah."

。。。。。。。。。

Cam can't stop smiling, and he's pretty sure he's crying as Monty makes his way down the aisle.

He's positively beaming by the time Monty's standing in front of him, and he laughs when Monty wipes the happy tears off his face, brushing a kiss to the inside of his wrist. 

Everything blurs together after that- he remembers Monty saying I do, remembers saying it back. 

Then they're kissing, probably for a little bit too long. Definitely too long, actually. 

They break apart, grinning, and Cam ignores the cheers from the other states for a moment. "I love you."

Monty smiles back, blue eyes sparkling behind his glasses. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Can't Help Falling in Love
> 
> RANDOM STUFF THAT WASN'T MENTIONED: Sam and Connie were 'bridesmaids' and Adam and Foster were groomsmen. Foster and Connie were on Cam's side and Sam and Adam were on Monty's. Alfred officiated and there were definitely bets on how long it would take him to start crying. The boys' suits were gray with green bowties. Cam had suspenders because I think suspenders are hot. Stella was somewhere at the wedding with little white bows over her ears and a white collar with a green bow on it. The wedding was sometime around September-October.
> 
> See my playlist of wedding songs [here](https://magicandlight.tumblr.com/music), just click on the tab that has the words NH/VT and wedding


End file.
